Make the Salt Sweet
by kirr1001
Summary: When you are lonely and lost life attempts to give you an unlikely friend, that you may find an opportunity or a bother at first. But maybe things happen for a reason and then the rest is up to you.
1. Thanks for the Booze

When an alarm goes off one knows that "the hunt" is on.

Shion Matsushita lives in a fairly calm suburbia where exactly no serious crimes occurred. That is most likely why he's always feeling excited like a child on a Christmas when he hears the siren of the police. He's happy that something is finally happening in his quiet neighborhood though he is not a butt-head, like his cousin calls him, who enjoys to watch bad events. He can enjoy the thrill of police seeking the little thief because that's all it is: just one teen who has stolen few candies or even food. Shion believes the police bothers to care only because of the want to show people that they have a reason to patrol streets at night.

This night is different because the wind is harsher than usually and Shion isn't looking for the police from his window. Tonight he's outside, just coming from the library and trying not to die from boreness, when he hears the siren. He knows it's not wise to run in the streets while police is probably chasing a person just about his age but still he sprints, towards the sounds because they're so very close and he wants to see.

He doesn't get far though because a firm pair of legs and arms collide with his own body before he can turn left to the park. Shion staggers and then he's on the ground, almost hitting his head against the pavement but his collision mate grabs his arm and prevents that accident.

"What's wrong with you?" the boy has black hair but the brightest eyes Shion has ever seen and too flawless face to even be a boy's face, but he's also taller than Shion and that bothers him almost immediately - Shion is actually the tallest in his class.

"Sorry, I just-"

"If you want bruises on your pretty face you should run to a wall, not me," the stranger says and then he's running again, to the direction where Shion came from. Shion catches him easily though he's quite fast and is soon running beside him like a confederate. "Why are you following me?!" the boy yells.

Shion glances at the beer in boy's hand then grabs the wrist. "You're going the wrong way! The close mall is the first place they're going to look for you."

"What?" he stops and looks confused.

Shion exhales. "The mall. I mean the area's library, few shops, local restaurant-"

"I know what a mall is, I'm asking why're you telling me this."

Shion doesn't have an answer to that. Maybe it's because of the adrenaline which he yet doesn't want to disappear from his blood, or because of the boy himself or the fact that he just stole a drink. The third option feels good enough to say out loud: "You only stole few beers."

"You don't say," he frowns. "I'm lucky to have been transferred to this kind of police state."

Shion follows him as he sits down behind few bushes to hide away from the open streets. Watching him throwing and catching the drink can in his hands Shion asks since he always has to because he's curious, "You mean you are foreigner?"

"No," he answers slowly, probably trying to emphasize how boring it is for him to do a small talk. "I was only making fun of your town. Who are you anyway?"

"Shion, I live close by. Hey," Shion gives him a smile and extends his hand. He distantly notices that the siren sounds closer than before but he also doesn't really care about it, maybe because the strange boy's grey eyes are so nice to look at.

"Okay, hello. You can have this," again he speaks and moves so quickly that it takes few seconds for Shion to realize what is happening - the boy is on the move, running away from him and the two cans are in Shion's hands.

He actually has time to feel happy, even though he doesn't like alcohol, and he says "Thank you," out loud to no one since the boy is gone but realizes then that he can see the police running towards him and how wrong it all suddenly looks. Shion isn't one to swear but now he seriously wants to and so he does. "Fuck," he lets out before he drops the cans and flees.

/ / / /

Shion arrives home miraculously without official walking him there. He knows his mom wouldn't like that though she still isn't home but the neighbors would definitely pass the information to her sooner or later.

He walks into the kitchen and turns the radio on to fill the usual silence. He takes the last two eggs from the fridge and starts to make his omelet. At the same time he remembers when his father was still home and mom didn't work so much - mom only sat by the table and smiled as Shion and his father made omelets for the three of them, and Shion almost started crying when he wasn't very good at it after all. Now he knows how to make an omelet, how to make it even very delicious, but no one is here.

It's Tuesday night and he still has homework to do but first Shion spends time by his window and realizes how starless the sky is tonight. He knows he was stupid and the boy too was stupid because he didn't appreciate Shion's stupidity at all, still Shion finds it easy to forget because of those special eyes. He has never seen such a grey color and it's almost upsetting how the image just stays and stays in his brain.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Let's see if this goes anywhere, shall we?

Thanks for reading (& the booze), folks!


	2. Tortured

Shion sits quietly as the art class passes by and hopes he could draw. With his pencil he tries to create something "fresh" like the teacher asked them to and it looks horrible. He feels nervous when it's his turn to show the drawing to other students though they are all quite friendly but in school he's quiet and doesn't make friends easily.  
>He isn't good with subjects that don't consider theories of science so his drawing is about the first thing that came into his mind, that was<em> fresh<em> on his memory - the boy from last night. It still doesn't change the fact that it looks horrible.

"Not what I expected from you," the teacher says when the class is over and Shion meekly returns his paper. It isn't necessary to give it personally, one can simply leave it on their desk, but it's a habit of Shion to deliver it to the teacher. He's a wuss like that, at least that's what he's heard before.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologizes that he has created such a monster on the paper.

"No, I'm saying that you haven't tried to draw people before. This looks actually pretty good."

Despite her praise Shion knows that it's not. The angles of the boy's face are ugly and his nose looks like a carrot - there's no delicate features like there should be. "Thank you," he bows anyway and leaves the room. He still has two hours of math before he's free to go home.

It's five minutes break but Shion usually doesn't go spend it outside but sits inside the school halls. If he did go outside he would see a special dark-haired boy near the yard, looking at the school building with hard eyes.

/ / / /

He hates every minute that he has to stay and pretend in the new town, with passion. The whole place looks ridiculous.

Adoptive parents could be worse but nevertheless he doesn't like their hypocritical bright eyes and polite manners - adults are not all the same but they do always think of themselves before anyone else. It's a fact that he knows so there should be no need for them to pretend. He told this to them, his new "mom" and "dad", and they kept smiling though he could see few cracks appearing in the perfect image. "You have had many homes by now so we understand your doubt," they had said. He didn't see a point to argue so he left outside, to see the school that was going to be his next playground by days.

The building doesn't look too polished but it's white like he guessed. The students wear clean clothes and he doesn't see any bad fights between them during the breaks. It's been a while since he has been in a elite school like this one (though it really isn't but after the rat-holes he has been in, to him it is).

He knows that many kids in the orphanage would consider themselves lucky to be where he is now. Only he is one of the few orphans that doesn't mind the orphanage or other departments. Maybe it's crazy but at least in them he doesn't have to stand any charade - no false love or caring, everything is honest. Little whiners, like he calls them but only silently in his head because he's not an idiot, should just stop struggling against the authority. He himself is quiet and doesn't get into troubles too much and so he is left alone most of the time. Playing nice can sometimes drive him over the edge but he lets himself fall from it only when he's out of the orphanage, after all that place never disappears unlike these new "homes".

He is on his thoughts but not enough since he steps rapidly to the right, almost jumps, sensing an attack from his behind. The tackle of a brown-haired boy fails and the boy almost falls over but keeps his balance barely.

"Damnit!" he hisses, his glare dark but grins anyway. "Hey, Nezumi."

"Thanks for your sugarcoated-greetings," Nezumi answers but makes sure his voice gives away nothing but venom. "bastard. Though I did ruin it."

The boy has even longer hair than he has and he is from the same orphanage as Nezumi. But, Inukashi is his call-name, is not his friend. "You ruined nothing," Inukashi is clearly trying to cover his failure and lights up a cigarette. "I just thought the priest and his wife would be shocked to find you with your head open on the ground."

"Oh right, since I would have fallen flat down like that. You couldn't even keep your own balance," Nezumi snorts and glances at the smoke.

Inukashi notices. "You wanna?" he asks with an evil face.

"No," he answers and tries not to breathe in the smell. He decided to quit days ago and it has been going well since his smokes weren't so frequent after all but he is not made of stone.

"So you came to check out our next school. Adorable that you're that excited."

"You are sick in the head," Nezumi says, picking up a stone and throws it towards the yard. "I only wanted to see if I should be prepared for rough treatment tomorrow. Any normal human would. But I guess you like to be the target of bad boys, huh?"

It can be seen easily that Nezumi has struck a nerve from Inukashi's face. Unlike him, the brat has always been like an open book. "Shut your damn mouth."

"You're going to be disappointed though. It's a really tame place, this school here. You should go back to your last place where there's plenty of pricks who can grope you."

Inukashi is attacking him fast as a lightning but Nezumi moves away so the other one can only grab the sleeve of his jacket, not his throat like he intended to. "You promised you wouldn't be as low as those fuckers in the orphanage," he growls and Nezumi is a bit surprised at the betrayed face he's making.

"I'm having a bad day, putting up with both you and Mr. and Mrs. Mother Teresa at the same time," he shrugs Inukashi's hand off. "Also you should know better than trust what I say."

Inukashi snorts, at least tries, and looks Nezumi in the eyes. "I wasn't trusting your word. I just thought for a second that you wouldn't be as disgusting as those scumbags. Should've known better. But I won't make the same mistake again, " he drops his smoke and steps on it. "Don't you dare talk to me when you get back in the house."

"Why would I even bother?" Nezumi shouts at him as he finally walks away.

Nezumi is left with even fouler mood.

He refuses himself to be guilty about reminding Inukashi about what happened a while ago. It's not his fault that the brat is too sensitive sometimes - that's the one of the things he hates about him the most. He had begged for it by following Nezumi here and annoying him.

Nezumi sits down on the ground and stays there for a while though it feels slightly wet. He listens to the silence that has no room back in the orphanage. It's always loud and messy in there.

Inukashi was the biggest reason for the racket at that time, about a year ago. Everyone were talking about the rumors how some school boys had almost raped him in his last school. Nezumi knew from the beginning when Inukashi was adopted to a family that lived in the big city that he would come back soon enough but hadn't guessed anything like the truth. Inukashi did came back soon but with even more bad attitude and Nezumi recognized the hurt in his eyes too clearly.  
>Everyone were bullied in the orphanage at some point but Inukashi had no time or space to recover from the shock he had experienced. Almost everyone insulted him about his girly figure, saying how he was weak enough to get groped like a bitch, and other few tried to get close to him, pretending they understood but actually wanted something more entirely.<p>

After a while Inukashi lashed out, getting tired of it all, and hurt one of the kids with a knife. Nezumi wasn't on Inukashi's side, never, but he didn't see any reason why the guy hadn't deserved it. Nezumi had seen the situation where Inukashi had been pushed against the wall in the empty hallway of the orphanage and the guy had had a nerve to put his hand on Inukashi's crotch. That had been the second when Inukashi pulled out a kitchen knife which he had probably stolen.

In the end the boy only got hurt in the chest and survived.

Naturally Inukashi was put in the observation section. It wasn't often used method - if a kid was unusually dangerous or violent he was kicked out and sent to other places - but Inukashi's case was about trauma and all so director let him stay.  
>Eventually he was let out back to normal life of orphanage but no one treated him the same anymore. Nezumi supposed it was understanding, not wanting to die from knife and all. Inukashi had gained respect.<p>

Nezumi himself had never bothered to insult him, not until now, which was strange because he couldn't stand the brat. But like Inukashi, he didn't think he was that low. Apparently he was after all.

He curses under his breathe and lets himself to sit around for ten minutes more.

/ / / /

Shion is pretending.

He is pretending that he doesn't feel lonely and he is pretending that he is doing his homework. His mother should be early home tonight, in other words soon, and he wants to spend time with her so he really should be done with math problems as she comes home.

Tonight is one of those nights that something doesn't feel right. He refuses to sit in his room and sits in kitchen instead. He feels anxious and strange, and he doesn't know why. He honestly doesn't know...

He's lying.

He is starved for company and when he is in that mood, memories catch him too easily and he feels like his throat is closing up. He can't breathe. Shion pushes himself to stand up and looks outside from the window. He hopes for alarm sound or something loud, to break this silence. He wants to go outside and scream so loud that he scares everyone in the neighborhood and so they start to scream too.

He doesn't want to go where his memories are trying to take him, he wants to keep pretending.

He wants to break something.

And still keep it the same.

Shion wakes up from his thoughts as he sees a familiar car on their back-yard. He has never felt more thankful that his mother is home.

He quickly cleans up his homework from the table, remembering then that he still hasn't done all but brushes the thought off and takes out the pizza, that he ordered when he got home, from the fridge. He hears the door open.

"Welcome home, ma!" he shouts from the kitchen. His mother doesn't answer. "Ma?"

Shion walks to welcome his mom home face-to-face but surprise and confusion leave him standing mouth open as he sees her.

His mother, Karan, looks devastated, tired and about to cry, and she is walking a boy around Shion's age in to the house. And Shion recognizes him so well.

"It's you!" he points out his finger.

"That's rude," the dark-haired boy answers. His gray eyes look tired also.

Shion's mother is holding him by the arm like he can't walk on his own but she lets go of him because of the surprise at her son's reaction. "You know him, Shion?"

"I met him yesterday. Ma, what, what happened?" Shion comes closer, worried.

Karan's face falls and she looks very pale. "I-I..."

"Nothing happened, alright," the boy says. His voice sounds harsh but he looks gentle as he looks at Karan and Shion is all more confused.

"Well, we have pizza," he tells them suddenly, stopping his questions and smiles.

"Pizza...?" Karan askes with a small voice.

Shion wonders if he said something wrong. "You want something else?" he tilts his head.

"Air-head," the boy suddenly scoffs at Shion and somehow Shion can't do anything but smile at that.

/ / / /

Nezumi has already been tortured enough as he paces around the streets - all thanks goes to the family dinner. He hates it all with passion.

Everything goes more downhill when he turns left and sees the car lights coming towards him, too late. The car isn't moving fast enough to hurt him bad, actually is moving pretty slow, but it does hit his left leg and hip, also the ground scratches his elbow. He's on the ground and not moving - not because he can't but because he is so furious to the whole world that he doesn't want to do anything anymore.

"Oh dear God! Are you alright?" a woman's voice asks as the car door opens. Nezumi sees her from the corner of his eye - she has a round and somehow kind face, brown hair, and dark eyes which are now red on the edges. "I'll call the ambulance!" she searches for her phone.

"Don't," Nezumi forces himself to sit up. "There's no need."

"But you're hurt!"

"No, just some scratches."

"I-" woman kneels down so that their faces are on the same level. Nezumi doesn't know why he can't bring himself to push the woman away when she reaches out her hand and touches his hair slightly. "I am so _sorry._ This is all my fault!" with those words she is sobbing, not too loudly but all too visibly.

"Relax. I didn't really watch where I was going..." that is partly true. Nezumi knows though that the woman honestly was at fault too because it was still bright enough to see him clearly crossing the road. But he really doesn't want to say it now to the panicking adult before him - even though he doesn't like adults one bit.

"No, it is all my fault! I- I will pay you! No, what am I saying, money can't fix this! It can't fix anything..." she is making herself even smaller, fully sitting now on the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself," Nezumi sighs. "I don't think anything is broken and this isn't much," he looks closely at his elbow.

Right then the sobbing woman tenses up and grabs his arm. A protest dies in Nezumi's throat before it comes out, he's surprised at the spirit the woman has gained once again into her eyes while looking at his injury.

"Alright, it's settled. You're coming with me so I can at least clean and bandage this."

"Excuse me?" Nezumi tries to pull away but the woman stands up and brings him with her, gently. "I can manage by myself."

"I don't doubt that but please," woman looks at him straight in the eyes. "let me at least do this."

She looks like she's starting to cry again and that would be a bother so Nezumi lets her drag him to her car. He ponders about the irony in it all - he is agreeing to sit in the car which just a minute ago almost drove over him.

The drive isn't long. The best surprise of the night comes after it.

He can see the resembles between the woman and that Shion boy now when they are all in the same room. And the boy has even nerve to point his finger at him - that's adorable.

"That's rude," he chooses to say.

"You know him, Shion?"

"I met him yesterday. Ma, what, what happened?" Shion comes closer and Nezumi wonders when was the last time when he was that worried for someone, for an adult no less.

Nezumi interrupts Shion's mother because he doesn't want to make a big scene out of it all, again. If they want to have a conversation about it then they should have it only after Nezumi is out of here. "Nothing happened, alright."

"Well, we have pizza," Shion changes the topic easily though Nezumi can sense that he is still very keen to know what is going on. But his smile seems honest.

"Pizza...?" Shion's mother sounds like she can't remember what food that is.

"You want something else?" Shion asks so innocently that Nezumi almost wants to laugh. He does remember that the boy was kind of out of it the last time too but he doesn't recall it being this ridiculous.

"Air-head," he has to say because that is the only clear thing he has learn during the whole event.

And the air-head answers to him with an air-head smile.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This chapter took a while... I honestly thought if I should continue writing this story but then inspiration got me a bang!

Shion's mother is a bad driver, she just had a rough night. Or rough life. You'll see.

Thanks for reading and I hope I will see you soon~


	3. Shion, Like a Flower

Vegetable-flavored is Nezumi's favorite pizza but the one he eats with this little family isn't half-bad. He devours his slice quickly and hopes he can make his escape but neither mother or son is letting him leave so easily.

Nezumi chooses to tell Shion what happened - in the most simple way.

"Ma?" Shion looks like a lost child and his 'ma, ma'-ranting makes him sound like one also. "But you're always so careful..."

Karan trembles and hangs her head.

Nezumi answers for her: "Shit happens," he doesn't bother to keep his mouth clean, "It's not a big deal. I'm alright and ready to go home so if you excuse me-"

"Don't you want desert?

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

Nezumi sighs at their questions, trying his best to act polite. "No thank you and no thank you. Now, if you _excuse me_-"

"You still haven't tell me your name!" Shion exhales.

"Nezumi," he almost groans.

"Please stay for dessert, Nezumi," Karan looks at him in the eyes, giving him a broken smile. "It's the least I can do."

"You've already done enough."

"We have ice-cream!"

"For f-" Nezumi is very sick of Shion's outbursts and the word 'fuck' is on his tongue but that would be a little too much. So he has to calm down and change it into 'fine'. Shion almost glows and Nezumi decides he's been kind enough tonight to be an asshole for the next five years.

"Thank you for explaining everything to Shion," Karan tells him as her son is in the kitchen. "Actually I should say thank you for not blaming me in front of him. I-I couldn't bear to have him look at me like I was dangerous."

"It's fine," Nezumi doesn't want to guide the woman on her guilt-trip anymore, he only wants to get out of here. "I should just honestly head home."

"I could call your parents if you give me their number. Oh, but- that wouldn't do any good, would it? First I drove over you and now it would seem I've kidnapped you," Karan tried to joke.

"_Almost_ drove over. And I don't think they would care."

Karan looks at him with interested eyes and Nezumi curses himself for talking too much. That is when Shion chooses to return with three ice-cream bowls on his hands.

"Here's banana, strawberry and chocolate. Which one do you want?"

Nezumi blinks at the boy's warm expression then sighs. "You look like a strawberry-guy and women are weak for chocolate so I guess I'll take banana."

"Does that make you a banana-guy then?" Shion asks and Nezumi almost drops his bowl. Karan's spirits have risen enough for her to actually giggle at that.

_How ridiculous can this person be? _Nezumi asks himself but then notices the glint in Shion's eyes and starts to wonder if he's making fun of him instead. "Ugh, anyway. Am I no longer your hostage after the dessert?" he asks from Karan.

"Of course," she smiles fondly.

After a while the bowls are empty and Nezumi fingers the brown bandage on his elbow as Shion sees him to the door.

"Nezumi is pretty unusual name," he points out.

"Your hair is unusual," Nezumi answers. Shion's hair is mostly brown but the root growth exposes that it's dyed. It's natural color seems to be pretty blond, white even.

"Yeah, I should dye it again. My father had almost white hair so I inherited mine from him. The kids in school used to make fun of it though, so I wanted to change it."

"Seems quite stupid to me," Nezumi frowns at Shion's carefree attitude. "You should have just kicked them in the face, not give them what they wanted in the first place."

"What they wanted?" it's Shion's turn to frown.

"They wanted you to be like them. In other words, boring."

"You think so?" Shion's smile is sweet and innocent. Nezumi can understand why others bullied him. "It doesn't matter, really. I didn't like my hair much either."

"Well you should just dye it then because now it looks ridiculous. But if I were you I would remove the brown color altogether," he then turns away, wondering why he's so keen to discuss with this weird boy when he could get away finally. It might be possible that he doesn't want to anymore though - Shion and his mother seem like a family, not a ignorant want-to-be-one like his foster parents. But Nezumi pushes that thought away. They _seem_ like a family - if he could peek under the surface of it he's sure he could find something ugly and fake. "Not that my opinion matters so forget it," he shrugs his shoulders and gives Shion a cruel smile. "It's your poor life for all I care."

"No, I liked your opinion," the boy surprises him yet again. "You can tell me your thoughts whenever you want to."

"That's an useless thing to say since I don't think we'll meet again."

"But- Which school you go to?" Shion looks almost ready to grab him before he can leave.

"I'll start in the one close here but I'll show up when I feel like it."

"That's the same one I'm in! No. 6 is its' name, right? It's a nice school so I'm glad you'll be in there and not No. 5 since there's not enough teachers in that one or that's what I've heard but-"

"_Mark my words_ - I'll show up when I feel like it," Nezumi growls. "Don't go all hyper on me. Is there something wrong with your ears since you didn't hear me the first time? There's definitely something wrong with your eyes at least, no one has that kind of color," actually Nezumi is secretly fascinated with them - he has never seen such bright eyes and they look almost red when one looks at them from the right angle.

"Fine," the boy blushes now, lowering his face. "You don't have to be so rude."

"You don't have to be so pushy," Nezumi shots back.

"In fact your eyes are not normal either," he keeps talking though Nezumi gives him a bored look. "It's like they are shining when it's dark. So, you're the one to talk."

"That's not even an insult. It means they're unique. Yours are just weird."

"Well you keep your hair long!"

Nezumi smacks him on the head with a open palm and the boy lets out a quite adorable sound. "Don't talk shit about my hair, brat."

"So that's a touchy topic then," he rubs his scalp. "And it's Shion."

"Whatever you say," Nezumi takes few steps towards the street until his jacket's sleeve is grabbed. His vein almost pops. "What?"

"I'm sorry about my mother," Shion tells him quietly. "I guess she hasn't been herself for a while. I just pretended I didn't notice."

"You don't have to apologize too. She did that already."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to hear apology from me too."

Nezumi turns his head towards Shion and he looks troubled, squeezing Nezumi's sleeve. He can see the white hair on Shion's scalp like a star in a dark night and he has to admit that he feels disdain towards the dumb brats who made Shion hide something so extraordinary. He almost flinches at the protective urge that rises somewhere inside him for this boy.

Nezumi takes Shion's hand and pulls it away from his jacket. "For the last time, I'm fine. You and your mother need to calm down already."

Shion chuckles at that and his shoulders relax. "Are you going to feel like coming to school tomorrow?" he asks. Nezumi prefers the way his voice is now - quiet and calm, a voice that could be perfect for someone to listen while falling asleep.

"I can't know that yet," he sighs and turns away. "Goodbye then," he waves oh so dramatically.

"See you!" he hears Shion answer.

_Shion,_ he thinks as he walks in the cold night. _Like that flower._

* * *

><p>Reviews are luuuuv. Thanks for reading.<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own No. 6.


	4. Friends

_There he is._

Shion can't explain why but he just knew that his new gray-eyed friend would come. He refers to Nezumi as his friend, because that's what he desires the most. His people interactions haven't been good for a long time so he is happy to have a friend in general but the most important thing is the fact that the new friend is this person.

Nezumi looks reluctant when he spots Shion - Shion is waiving at him and even he himself knows that it's lame. But he can't help it. Despite the reluctant grumpiness Nezumi slowly walks towards him. The school yard is full since it's the early morning and Shion can clearly see the girls around them look at Nezumi for a second too long that reveals their interest towards him. It's surprisingly easy for Shion to admit that in other situation, where Nezumi wouldn't be walking towards him, he'd feel a pang of jealousy.

"Don't ever do that again," Nezumi sighes when they are face to face.

"Do what?" Shion asks but he can guess.

"Wave like that," Nezumi says and Shion is right behind him as he starts to walk towards the school's doors. "Don't you have any self-awareness?"

"I have, do you?"

"Talking to you is really annoying and useless."

"What class is your first today?" Shion is about to open the door for him but Nezumi sends him a glare and slaps his hand away from the handle, grabbing it himself.

"Biology."

"Oh, that sucks," Shion still keeps up with him and doesn't care about the weird looks other students send at them. "I have math, we won't be in the same one."

"Yeah, what a pity. Listen," they pass the stair way and Shion is shocked at the speed that Nezumi pulls him under it, trying to run from the crowd of curious eyes. "how long are you going to hang around me like a lost puppy? By the way, I hate puppies. Also, tell me exactly when was the moment that I told you that we were past the stranger-zone because I can't remember it at all," Nezumi's eyes were boring into his and because of the remarkable shine of them, Shion had difficulties to follow his speed. "Believe me, kid, I'm not the nice new student who's going to change your life by being your friend or something like that. You don't know me. I'm just a person who your mommy bumped into, literally. That's all, get it?"

"I haven't said any of those things. You're only assuming," Shion gulps because Nezumi's face hardens in anger. "I... I just thought we could talk to each other since we're in the same school now. That's it," Nezumi stares at him for a moment and Shion wonders if he managed to say the right things and win the boy on his side. "And don't call me a kid, we're the same age," he has to add.

He can see how Nezumi almost rolls his eyes. "Physically maybe, mentally, I'm not sure."

Shion doesn't take the bait. He's a quick leaner and he has learned that Nezumi likes to irritate people about unimportant things and so argue about almost anything that is not worth of arguing about. "We're going to be late," he informs Nezumi. All the other students have vanished into their classes and they are alone in the hallway.

"Aren't you clever," Nezumi steps aside, farther away from Shion. He hadn't realized the other one was so close.

Shion comes out from under the stairs but turns around to look at Nezumi. "You're not coming?"

"I don't feel like it anymore," he shrugs. "I'll go some place else."

"What? Wait, no," Shion reaches out his hand, intending to grab the sleeve of Nezumi's coat but Nezumi somehow predicts this and slaps his hand away. "Ow, jeez," he huffs, rubbing his hand and hears Nezumi mutter something about him being a baby. "Look, I'm sorry. Just don't go now, you're already in the building," Shion gives him a lopsided smile. "Stay, at least for the first class."

"What is it to you? Like you said, we're not in the same class," Nezumi flips his hair that makes Shion think about primadonnas' who are too arrogant. "And I have no reason to listen to your whining so you're wasting your time."

"Please," this time Shion catches a small piece of cloth of Nezumi's jacket between his thumb and forefinger. "I promise I'll leave you alone. I just don't want you to go. Don't ditch because of me."

Nezumi blinks and then the harsh sound of his laughter echoes around in the empty space. "You... You're so full of yourself," Nezumi bends over like trying to control his giggles.

"I don't think I am?" Shion says, his voic laced with confusion.

"Yes, you are, you air-head," Shion thinks that's his new nickname. "Fine, then," Nezumi snorts, looking at Shion with mirth in his eyes. "I'll stay for the first class or what's left of it," he glances at the clock on the wall and so does Shion but neither of them pay any more mind for its time. "Just because I've decided to humor you, kid."

"Again, not a kid."

/ / / /

Nezumi's has decided to stay for the the other class too. They both have phycics 10 o'clock.

They are sitting side by side. Shion was sure Nezumi would be against it but when he sat down close to the other boy, he only got a shrug as an answer.  
>As the class passes, Shion knows Nezumi again a little better. Nezumi is rude to everyone, not just to Shion, to teacher who is curious about the last school he went and asking what Nezumi thinks of No.6, while Nezumi 'tsk's and says he's not a one for useless small talk, especially when he should do it whit a hypocrite.<p>

"Excuse me?" teacher blinks. He is clearly not used to such answer.

"Let's be honest. You don't really give a damn, you're only trying to stroke your ego by being a 'good teacher'," Nezumi ends the conversation because teacher doesn't have any wise argument to say back.

Nezumi is also lazy. He doesn't raise his hand though he is smart because he whispers every answer to Shion quietly before other student has time to say it. Shion's is sure that's lazyness because Nezumi is anything but shy. Just uninterested.

And Nezumi is, like Shion guessed, kind. When there is some questions which he doesn't have answers to Nezumi sees it right away and writes the right answer into his paper, and explains it to Shion by whispering into his ear (either teacher doesn't see it or he doesn't dare to say anything to them). By the end of it Shion rubs his ear because he's sure it's red and thanks Nezumi, at the same time noticing that his own paper is completely empty of answers. There's the other too, where Shion drops his pen and Nezumi picks it up - just when he gives it to Shion, he seems to notice what he did and tries to cover his embarrassment by turning away and sighing loudly. Shion smiles.

As they step out of the class Shion's aware how even more people look at Nezumi. _Now they've come to decision that the new student is cool but also different in a_ _whole new way._ No.6 is a respected school where students are well-mannered - the fact that Nezumi talked back to a teacher has probably reached everyone's ears by now and they are curious, possibly excited too that this student is nothing like they are. _Nothing like I am_, Shion admits to himself. He'd do things like Nezumi does: not exactly be rude to everyone but walk bravely his own path and keep his chin up no matter where he would go. But he doesn't even know where his path is.

"Thank you, almighty God," he hears Nezumi say beside him as they are eating in cafeteria.

"What?"

"You're quiet for once."

"You believe in God?"

"I might start now because this proves that miracles happen," Nezumi smirks at him.

Shion tries to smile but fails. His mind has stepped on the dark side which sometimes happens when he feels out of place, so disconnected from everything else. He tries to eat a spoonful of soup but ends up rolling it in the yellowish liquid.

"Seriously this is so fortune that it's starting to scare me. What's with you?" He feels Nezumi's eyes on him. "Shion?"

His name coming from Nezumi's lips makes him look at him fully. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"I didn't mean I'd need your apology. Stupid," he mutters, taking a sip from his soda-drink.

Shion's attention is turned elsewhere as he hears stomping footsteps coming from left. A girl with short brown hair and harsh eyes stops by their table and smooths down her skirt as if like she's nervous about being there. Which can't be possible because Shion knows that girl - she is named Safu and he has never seen her nervous, only giggling with her friends and standing up in a class, always ready to voice her opinion.

"Safu," Shion says without thinking.

Safu looks like she could get angry with him for saying her name so casually but she seems to drop it and says quickly: "I'm here only because Karin asked me to do this. Which means I'm not here to talk you but him."

Nezumi doesn't raise his eyes from his food.

"Hello?" Safu sighs, stretching the 'o'.

"Didn't anyone tell you to not bother others when they're eating?" Nezumi grabs his spoon and sips the soup.

"Didn't anyone tell you to look at the person who is talking to you," she glares at him. _Typical Safu._ "I'm just going to say it quick: Karin, my friend there, girl with long black hair and green gorgeous eyes wants to know if your dating anyone."

"It's nice that Karin has her own salesman, sorry woman."

"You didn't answer the question, new fish."

"Well isn't that original."

"He's not," Shion blurts out before their bickering can continue longer. Safu blinks while Nezumi on the other hand is looking at him without blinking. "Or are you?" Shion asks.

"I-" Safu tries to say something but shuts her mouth.

Shion sees Nezumi frown slightly before his face brokes into smile which is so fake that it's almost painful for Shion to watch. "What on earth are you talking about, babe? I just tried to save her from the embarrassment of getting rejected," Nezumi's silk voice says and suddenly Shion is full of him - Nezumi is leaning heavily against him, his arm around Shion's shoulders and his breath on the side of Shion's neck. "But you beat me to it like always, that's why I love you."

Nezumi leaves a wet kiss to his cheek and Shion forgets how to breathe. He sees Safu from the corner of his eye and her face is quite red.

"If you didn't get it by now, I'm taken," Nezumi says to Safu while stroking Shion's hair. He presses Shion's head against his collar bone like trying to shield him from the world and Shion can't help but enjoy it. "Tell that to Karin."

"Well, I-" Shion looks at Safu standing there and thinks how that's the first time he has seen her speechless. Safu's brown eyes find his and it's only for a second that they look at each other before Safu turns away and walks quickly back to her friends.

"Wasn't that fun," Nezumi's tone is back to his normal, bored one and he let's go of Shion. Shion feels so disappointed that he almost sighs. "Annoying brat. Which has the hots for you by the way."

"What?" Shion's jaw drops. "How- How can you say that?"

"It's true," Nezumi says while his mouth is full of soup.

Really Shion wants to ask how Nezumi can say that so casually after holding him like that, no matter how much of an act it was. But instead he says: "You're wrong. Safu doesn't care about me. No one here does."

"Oh, stop that mopping, it's gross. And no, I am not wrong. She avoided looking into your eyes the whole time except when she had to because of your need to answer for me, which wasn't necessary at all," he points at Shion with his spoon. "Just because you elite brats seem to have a rule to speak for your friends it doesn't mean I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry," Shion says sincerely. "But I don't understand why you didn't answer her right away. If you wanted to get rid of her you could have lied but instead you chose to argue with her."

"I'm not responsible of informing anyone about my relationship life."

"But you did lie in the end."

"Like I said, you beat me to it," Nezumi sighs, taking last drink from his soda.

"People might start to talk," Shions bites his lip. "You know, about that."

"Oh, the horror," Nezumi snorts, standing up and taking his tray. "Are you done?"

Shion stops and stares at him. Nezumi might not realize it but that is what friends do - asking whether they are done eating so they can leave together and spend rest of the break. Together. Friends.

"No," Shion says slowly, wanting to test the waters. "Not yet."

Nezumi frowns and looks at his tray - the plate is empty but there is still a small piece of bread on the side. Shion isn't going to eat the bread anyway but he won't tell Nezumi that. He watches curiously how Nezumi seems to be pondering whether to go without him or sit back down. Shion knows that the latter is completely unacceptable for him. _Or is it?_

Nezumi surpirises him by taking the bread from his tray and popping it into his mouth. "Now you are," he says and quickly swallows it.

Shion stands up, trying to hide his smile and they leave the cafeteria together.

* * *

><p>Reviews are a blast. Thanks for reading!<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own No.6


End file.
